The Muzzle of a Gun
by Silania
Summary: Implied B-chanSchuSchu. Short and angsty and full of realizations. Deathfic, depressing. I'm rewriting this into a humor fic, the ketchup in SchuSchu's hair thing struck my fancy.


If Weiss really belonged to me, there WOULD be relationships between B-chan and Schu. Not to mention a nice threesome with Yohji! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's hard to speak around the cold muzzle of a gun, hard to write when one hand is holding that gun. Ironic I should use it now. As if it's been waiting for this moment forever. Through all the blood that's already been spilt on it, my own should coat it. More than blood, bone, and the mind that's tortured me so long. When you find me, what will you think? Will you just clear out the body and find another toy? Or will the blood stain your hands proverbially. Will you actually feel pity? I wish I could read it in your mind. But all the years we've known each other, you've had that wall up all the time. Cold, Bradley-chan, very cold. Even when you had me flaming, writhing, begging, you were still silent, catering to your wishes, it worked that mine were similar; otherwise you would have raped me every night. And emotionally, you know, you did. Of course, Bradley Crawford always gets what he wants, and Schuldig? Only half way. Maybe, being the sadistic, cold fucking bastard you are, you just can't show emotion. Are you speeding here now? Wanting to save me from myself. The sunrise is being born behind the cold windows now. I'll finish writing this, maybe you'll be here by then, maybe not. But I'm rambling. You know the reasons for this suicide, but how can I die when you've already killed me. Every night, every time you'd get up and leave without a word. I died every time, I'd lie there, mentally I'd cry, I'd send out my pain to all those people thrashing in their beds, it was better that way. But now.you know, I don't think I regret this. You can always get another telepath, I bet you can fuck him too. Or maybe Nagi? You never did approve of that little Bombay kitten, did you? Ah, but there's the sun. The final question remains now. To be. or not to be? At least Hamlet had revenge to turn to. And me, I am the green-eyed monster of jealousy. So now, with all my heart I bid you adieu, dearly beloved. The curtains are drawn, the show is over, thank you for the applause.  
Your 'dearly beloved,'  
Schuldig  
  
To think, one moment too late. I opened the door one moment too late. Brad Crawford is supposed to have self-control. But control seems impossible now. If he hadn't taken care of it himself, I'd kill him now. Oh, but he's still alive, barely there, but still breathing.  
  
"Damn you, Schuldig. You idiot. The telepath didn't see all along." All along, I can't believe I'm saying this, prostrating myself before this red- headed, green-eyed bastard. But then, isn't it those green eyes that captivated me in the first place? That red hair that bound my heart to this bleeding body? Perhaps I'm the idiot here, with my great mind I should have figured out his needs, and this note? It proves my idiocy, burns away my pride. If it weren't for the situation, I'd lick away his tears, show that I truly do care. Eat away his problems, I'd stay through the night and through the sunrise. There's no way back in these windows. And that toxic gaze is unfocused, yet looking deep into me, he's whispering, placing the words in my mind.  
  
-I'm.sorry-  
  
Damn him for doing this to me. Damn him to hell for it. The sky is dappled the same orange as his hair. "You'll forever be the sun to me. Once risen and set again." Oh lord, he's fading, and I'll never see him again, only in my mind, in a few faded photographs. Even dying, he's smirking. One last kiss, just give me that, one last kiss. He does, but it's cold, unfocused.  
  
-You.you really d-did care-  
  
"Of course." And it's the last I can say, the last comfort I can give him before he's gone limp and there's another journey to take on. Perhaps he'll find someone better. Find a love that flows through him like this. Then maybe, this will fall away. I can't grudge him that, I can't grudge him peace.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silania: So? What did ya think, eh? *prods Schu*  
  
Schu: .BITCH! You ruined my hair! *grumbles and goes off to wash the ketchup out of his hair*  
  
Silania: ^___^;;;;; B-chan?  
  
B-chan: *points gun* Eat the muzzle yourself.  
  
Silania: e.e I get the point. *shrivels and dies*  
  
Well, I hope the faithful readers enjoyed it. Even though it was short.and depressing.and crappy. *waves* And remember, reviewing hurts god! *ish pat- patted by Farfie* I have escaped death! Muaha! 


End file.
